


Every Year

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every year, they meet up on the anniversary of the murder of Danny's human half. For Dark Dan it is about power and control. Vlad Master just wants to feel again.A pretty standard Bitterly Broken (human Vlad x Dan Phantom) fic that I wrote as an outlet for my stress.





	Every Year

It was that time of the year again. After six years now, he had come to expect it. It was a tradition. A sick, twisted anniversary custom. Or was it birthday?

Vlad navigated the structure of the dilapidated mansion. He made his way to where lab in his basement had been. There were scorch marks on the floors and walls. Broken furniture was strewn about. Shattered glass littered the floor like jewels.

Only one spot of the old cellar had been left untouched by the dark ghost’s destruction. There was section where cold metal wall met floor. The scene looked deceptively clean. After all, strangulation doesn’t cause much of a mess. It didn’t matter, Vlad recognized the spot.

The spot where Dan, the combined ghost halves of Phantom and Plasmius brutally murdered young Daniel Fenton, exactly 6 years go today

Vlad knew it wouldn’t be long now. Before he arrived. It happened every year. For the past 6 years.

There was a green vortex that appeared in the air. Two gloved hands emerged, followed by the black and white clad pale green body that belonged to Dan. Dark Dan. Dan Phantom.

“That is new”. 

“Are you impressed, old man? I can create ghost zone portals out of thin air now, old man. I don’t have to use anything other than my bare hands.” Dan bare his fangs in a disgusting grin. “The same hands which strangled the life out of your ‘little badger’ six years ago.”

Vlad would have felt anger if he wasn’t so hollow. So numb. Was this how young Daniel had felt when he came to Vlad’s doorstep all those years ago? All he wanted was someone who could possibly understand what he was going through. Now, Vlad finally did. It was sick and twisted turn of fate. He would call it Karma, but although Vlad had no doubt he deserved this, he knew that Daniel did not. Daniel’s friends, Jazz, Maddie, even Jack, that sweet, clueless oaf…It was cruel indeed if fate had decided that so many should pay with their lives in order to teach one bitter old man his lesson.

“Daniel should be twenty years old.” Vlad told himself that he needed closure. 

“I know what you are thinking,” said Dan. He teleported so that he was floating behind the other man. It would have been easy to just fly the few paces, of course, but everything Dan did was to display his power. 

“That you get your dramatic extravagance from me?”

Dark Dan ignored the remark. “You are wondering if the kid would look as good as I do now if he were still alive.”

 

Gloved hands landed on bony shoulders. Ghastly lips, leaning in to barely touch, whispered in Vlad’s ear, “He wouldn’t have. He would have always been weak.”

Dan became to squeeze, rolling the flesh of the broken man’s shoulders and neck. Massaging away the stress that he and years of bitter loneliness had caused.

The evil ghost leaned down again, biting the side of Vlad’s neck. The man yelped, and shuddered. Scraping his fangs up slowly, he reached his ear again. “Your pants and underwear, Vlad.” The human complied. “Now, up against the wall.” Vlad strode over to a blackened and broken section next to a broken table. “No, not that wall.” Of course. It was the same every year. “I need you in the place where I was truly born. In the place where that pathetic human ceased to exist.”

The aged Vlad Masters was pressed, face-first into the wall. He felt the claws through the gloved hands as his cheeks were spread. Vlad didn’t scream this year. His entrance was briefly stretched with dry rough fingers. Vlad clenched his jaw, preparing for what he knew was to come. He felt the hardness push into him. 

“Why must we play this twisted game every year? ”Silent tears were running down Vlad’s face. 

“You know why. You know this is the closest thing you’ll ever get to seeing Daniel again, to being one with Plasmius again.”

He thrust into Vlad, again, and again. The pain offered a distraction, the humiliation a deserved punishment.

“If you didn’t want this, you wouldn’t have come. I didn’t even need to use the ecto-chains this time. You are pathetic.” 

Dan’s strokes shortened, the pace furious. Vlad felt the burning liquid enter his body, the heat reminding him of a time he still had the fire core of the Plasmius form.

He was pathetic. He knew this. Vlad knew this about himself. This was the most contact he had allowed himself to have with another since he used the ghost gauntlets ts that fateful day. It was the closest he would ever come to feeling love.

Exited the man’s body, leaving Vlad to slump weakly against the wall. Everything he did was a display of power, of control. 

“I’ll be here next year, if you are feeling nostalgic.” Dark Dan held out his hand, opening a portal. He left Vlad there, cold and alone, pants off, his bottom sore, and abused. The salt was flaking on his face as his tears were drying. He stayed there a while, before finally pulling on his trousers, and making his way back to his hide out. 

He really did lose everything, but at least he had something. At least he had this.


End file.
